


Strawberries and Vanilla

by redthOt



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redthOt/pseuds/redthOt
Summary: Katsuki held onto Eijiro’s hand just a little tighter as they wandered down the corridor. He sat a little closer at lunch, tore them away from their misfit group of friends a little earlier than he normally would. He shut the door a little quicker, pressed his face a little deeper into his shoulder.“Are you feeling alright, Kat?”Katsuki nudged his head closer, wrapped his arms tighter.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Strawberries and Vanilla

Katsuki held onto Eijiro’s hand just a little tighter as they wandered down the corridor. He sat a little closer at lunch, tore them away from their misfit group of friends a little earlier than he normally would. He shut the door a little quicker, pressed his face a little deeper into his shoulder.

He always smelled good, Katsuki realised. The mixed smell of strawberry shampoo and vanilla deodorant seemed to follow him, no matter how thoroughly he worked out, no matter how sweaty he was.

He sucked in a lungful, reveling in the scent of his laundry detergent, even though they all used the same brand. It just fit him.

“Are you feeling alright, Kat?”

Katsuki nudged his head closer, wrapped his arms tighter.

He supposed that he had been unfairly clingy that day. He hardly let the redhead out of his sight for long enough to pee. “Yeah,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. He swallowed hard, curling his fingers into his shirt.

“Are you sure? You feel kinda off.” He snaked his arms around his waist, pulling the blonde to lay on top of him. Katsuki manouvered himself to rest his chin on his arms crossed across Eijiro’s chest, looking down at him.

They were sprawled across Katsuki’s bed, ignoring the homework they both knew was due soon. Katsuki didn’t care about homework then, though. He knew they’d get it done eventually.

“You’re warm,” he said, hoping his boyfriend would just take the subject change.

“Katsuki,” he said again, eyes soft.

Katsuki shook his head, burying himself in his chest. He didn’t want to talk now, not when everything had been so fucking good all day. He didn’t want to ruin the mood.

Eijiro brought his lips up to his jaw, placing lazy kisses along the bone. His nose tickled his skin as he travelled down his throat, drawing a sigh from the blond on top of him. “Talk to me, babe,” he whispered.

Katsuki grunted, twisting his face to catch their lips together. Tongues mingled sloppily and he dragged his tongue along his cheek, biting at his earlobe. That drew a satisfied sigh from him. Katsuki’s hands roamed, brushing fingers under his shirt, tracing his v-line lightly. His lips travelled down, sucking and kissing at his skin as he worked his shirt off.

“Kats,” he said breathily, his own hands squeezing and touching the bare skin under Katsuki’s tank top.

He continued his ministrations, grazing his teeth over his sensitive chest, nails leaving fine pink lines on his sides. They matched the scars on his skin. He arched his back, baring his throat. Katsuki left a dark mark on the spot between his neck and shoulder, feeling the muscle roll under the skin as he squirmed.

“Katsuki, wait.”

He dipped a finger beneath the waistband of his boxers, tongue leaving a wet trail down his stomach. Scars zig-zagged down his body in the same pattern as his unbreakable form, staining his body. Eijiro shuddered beneath him, fingers digging into his sides.

“Katsuki, stop it.”

He paused his ministrations, fingers trembling. His face hovered over his skin, hands stuck on his hips.

“Come on, look at me. You can trust me, right?” Eijiro used one hand to tip his face up, using the other to keep him steadied. He studied his face, taking note of the bags and the watery eyes. He sighed, drawing him into his chest. Katsuki tucked his face under his chin as the redhead rested one hand on the back of his head, the other around his shoulders.

“I’m okay,” he said softly.

His lip quivered and he collapsed. He let out one choked sob and twined his arms around him desperately, like if he let go, he’d just disappear. Like he’d lose him.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“You couldn’t do anything, Katsuki.”

“I wasn’t there.”

“It’s not your fault.”

He said nothing.

He knew that logically it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault that Eijiro got hurt, that he got into that fight, that Rappa was relentless. It wasn’t his fault that he was hospitalised, that his body was scarred.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked quietly.

The redhead hummed and he could feel the vibrations rumble through his chest. It had been three weeks since he got back from the mission. He couldn’t harden up again for the first week without passing out, and the second he did manage it he was paralysed, stuck in Unbreakable. Aizawa had to use his own quirk to help him.

It was terrifying.

He hadn’t been able to blink, breathe. Katsuki hadn’t even been there. He was busy studying for his own licence.

“Yeah,” he admitted. Recovery Girl had done all she’d been able to, but she was exhausted after Nighteye and everyone else. His body still ached, the deeper scars still scabbed over and ripped when he moved too fast, too abruptly. They’d been around for too long, were too old for the old woman to heal much.

“’M sorry, Ei,” he whispered.

“It’ll pass. Next time, we’ll be together. The villains won’t be able to do anything then,” he said confidently. When Katsuki looked up again, his boyfriend was smiling. It wasn’t sad or empathetic, but empowering.

“You’re an idiot,” he said fondly, wiping away the tears.

“I’m your idiot.”

“Yeah, you are.”

The conversation fizzled out, leaving the two in a calm silence. The last of the day’s sunlight filtered in through the curtains, warm on his bare back. His face was pressed against soft skin, the thrum of his boyfriend’s heartbeat slowing his own, breaths evening out as his eyelids fluttered closed.

“Love you, Katsuki,” he whispered as he drifted off.

“You too, shithead.”

He smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes lmao


End file.
